


Sweetheart

by Anonymous



Series: Honey_darling_starker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bookstore AU, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony Stark is the most powerful man in all of the city. One night after getting shot, Peter Parker helps him and hides him inside the bookstore where he works.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever starker fic and I hope that you like it <3
> 
> This is posted on my tumblr as well  
> So come visit me if you like 
> 
> https://honey-honey-darling.tumblr.com/post/182449190431/mafia-boss-tony-and-bookstore-employee-peter

Adrian Toomes. Motherfucking Adrian Toomes. The rat had somehow managed to bribe one of Tony’s men. He knew he was right about Jackson. Tony was shot by him. He was actually shot. It had been a while since anyone dared to pull a gun on him, let alone actually shoot him. Tony Stark was the merchant of death, he owned the entirety of this city. Yet here he was, clutching his side to stop his wound from spewing out more blood.

Jackson was one of his new body guards. He proved to be good enough at his job at first but Tony knew that he had under the table exchanges with Toomes. Tony was about to dispose him tonight but Jackson had been sly enough to set a fucking trap. The moment they arrived in the warehouse where Jackson was supposed to take his last breath, it rained bullets. Happy had been quick to react, immediately making Tony take cover (although Tony could very well take care of himself, thank you very much). Steve, Bucky, and Happy got their guns out to retaliate. Tony did the same thing but with just the four of them against fifteen of Toomes’ goons, they had a disadvantage. Tony pressed on his ear piece to call for backup. He signaled the other three that back up was coming but they needed to get outside to get more guns, they were running out of bullets.

Tony Stark lead five away from the shoot out, letting them chase after him (like a bunch of mindless muts). Tony worked better when he was alone, less of a chance he would accidentally kill one of his men. He smirked. He shot four of them, wounds fatal enough for them to die on the spot but one had been smart. That one hid until Tony was out of bullets.

That was how someone managed to shoot Tony. But of course, Tony Stark would never just die. He ran to the man, dismantling the gun once he was close enough. This shocked the man.

“How did you-“

Tony didn’t let him finish that sentence. He took the knife out of his pocket and stabbed the man. He let the man fall back. Disgusting. Tony walked away from the bodies, his air of confidence and ease still present. He held his bleeding side. He was going to fucking kill Adrian Toomes and make him eat Jackson’s remains.

“Boss?” Happy said through Tony’s earpiece.

“Talk to me Hap, how is it there? Having fun?”

“Clean up crew is on the way boss. What should we do with Jackson?”

“Keep him for now. I’ll deal with him later. Call Cho though and tell her to meet me at the mansion.”

“Sure boss.”

Tony continued walking. He could feel someone following him though. He sighed. More of these dumb bitches were trying to take him down? It was going to be a long night. Before Tony could call out to whoever poor sap was attempting to follow him discreetly, someone pulled Tony by the arm, dragging him to an alley.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He snapped.

Tony glared at the boy that had pulled him. He couldn’t see much because of the dimness of the lights there. Just as he was about to pull out one of his knives, the boy spoke.

“I-I someone was following you and and...you’re..you’re bleeding! Just stay here, they wouldn’t see you,” the boy whisper shouted at Tony, voice filled with concern.

Tony was taken aback, enough to leave him speechless. Tony could very well handle himself. Though, the boy took that as a go sign to bring Tony in from the back door of the building. It was a small kitchen. The boy was about to lead Tony further into the building when the chiming of the bell from the front door stopped him.

“Oh gosh, you you have to stay here. I’ll take care of them but be quiet, okay?”

The boy lead Tony to one of the counters, making Tony hide behind it. He handed Tony a towel for his wound before sprinting out of the kitchen.

What the actual fuck was going on?

Was this boy out of his mind? Tony pressed the towel to his wound. He was entertained though. Although people respected him and his authority, he knew damn well that they all lived in fear of him. They feared him enough to not go anywhere near him, only those who want his money, want to join him, or those idiotic enough to try and kill him were the only people who were brave enough to do so. But this boy was actively trying to help him, Tony Stark the merchant of death.

Tony could hear what was going on in what he assumed was the front of a small restaurant of sorts.

“S-sir sir, we’re closed now. Please just come back tomorrow,” the boy said, it was clear he was afraid of who entered the shop.

“Get out of my way boy. I know he’s fucking here!” The man barked (which Tony named Idiot #2 in his mind because Jackson was Idiot #1). “I saw you drag him to here.”

The sounds of crashes echoed in the room as the man pushed everything off the counter. He shoved the boy away. Tony heard the kitchen doors slam open. The fucking idiot didn’t even know he was walking right into his death. Tony got his knife out, ready to strike. He was just waiting for the right timing.

Something he didn’t expect happened though. Before Tony could even pounce on him, the man fell onto the floor, unconscious. He heard something metal fall onto the floor.

“Are you okay?!” The boy shouted, checking up on Tony when Tony got up from behind the counter.

It was a frying pan. The boy used a frying pan to knock the guy unconscious. Said frying pan was laying on the floor next to the boy. Tony laughed. The boy looked like he was about to burst into tears. Confusion was evident in the boy’s pale face.

“He he was going to find you and and I didn’t know what to do- I’m sorry…”

Tony shook his head. “Kid, you’re overthinking it. Thank you. You just made my job a hell of a lot easier.”

He ushered the boy out of the kitchen. “Get me some rope now, will you dear?”

The boy nodded mutely, probably still shaken and confused by Tony. When the boy returned, he was carrying thin rope. It would do. Tony got it from the boy’s hands and used it to tie the man. Tony hit his head with the nearest thing he could reach which turned out to be mug that shattered in impact. Just to be sure that Idiot #2 wouldn’t be waking up yet.

“Now what is this place, honey?” Tony asked the boy as he walked out of the kitchen with him.

“It’s a cafe...well sort of? It’s also a book store but that’s not what we should be worrying about!” The boy huffed.

Tony let himself be lead to one of the seats in the bookstore coffee shop. He sat down and let the boy fuss over him. It was entertaining to see. Now that Tony wasn’t busy, he could examine the boy more clearly in the bright lights. The boy had the prettiest brown eyes that he has ever seen, soft brown cherub like hair, an adorable nose, and delectable lips. He was exactly Tony’s type. The boy left and got a first aid kit, a towel, and a basin of water. When he returned, he shuffled on his spot awkwardly.

“Is it okay if you t-take off your shirt?” The boy asked.

“At least let me buy you dinner first,” Tony said, smirking when the boy blushed a pretty pink. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“P-parker- I mean Peter! P-peter parker?” He said, obviously flustered.

“Nice meeting you then, darling. I assume that you already know who I am.”

Tony removed his suit jacket, tie, waist coat, and shirt off. Damn he was losing more blood than he expected. Peter nodded hesitantly.

“I know who you are mr-mr. Stark sir.”

Tony chuckled. He leaned back on the seat. Peter wiped off the blood, well at least tried to. His hands were shaking as he dressed Tony’s wound, sighing in relief when the bleeding lessened.

“So what’s the exchange kid, need money for college? In debt? Have a bully that you want to have killed?” Tony quipped.

Peter tilted his head to the side, lips pursing slightly. “What? Why would I need that?”

“Come on, you must want something in exchange for this.” Tony gestured vaguely.

Peter shook his head. “You needed help,” he said in a small voice, looking at Tony as if wondering what else there was to it.

He fiddled with the ends of the now bloody towel. Tony was smitten. Peter was just so damn adorable. He had answered so genuinely. Tony needed this boy and he was going to get him. When Peter got another towel. His small hand wiped the sweat off Tony’s forehead, chest, and back. Tony watched silently. Peter was so gentle and caring, not only that, Tony loved how he blushed while doing the task and how he tried not to oogle Tony’s body too much. Tony was a welt built man although he had scars littering his body. When Peter returned in front of him, Tony reached out to pet his head.

“Good boy,” he said, pleased at Peter’s efforts.

Peter blushed again, this time it spread to his neck and turned the tips of his ears red. He beamed, eyes sparkling with the praise.

“Stop,” he giggled softly. “It must be the blood lost.” He rolled his eyes playfully at Tony before leaving again.

Tony chuckled. He was definitely keeping in mind the boy’s obvious delight in praises. Peter returned with a cup of tea.

“I don’t know if you want some of if it’s even okay for you to have tea but I thought that maybe you would want some while we wait for your friends or something. It’s stupid, I’ll put this awa-“

Tony stopped Peter’s rambling by taking the tea cup and winking at him. Peter practically melted from it.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Tony didn’t actually drink tea but Peter was just so sweet. He was a darling. The small smile that Peter had on his lips when Tony took a sip was absolutely worth it though. Tony wanted to see more of that in the future.

“Why don’t you tell me more about yourself kid, while we wait.” Tony got his phone out to send a text to Happy. “What’s the address of this place by the way?”

Peter told him the address and Tony sent it to Happy. Tony sipped on the tea while he listened to Peter talk about himself. Peter was shy at first but eventually started loosening up. He told Tony about his job there at the bookstore which was named ‘Book It’. Apparently, they were open 24 hours every day. They served ‘quick coffee for sleep deprived students cramming for exams’ and provide textbooks that were half the price.

“I don’t own the store or anything though. I’m just covering the shift for tonight because my friend couldn’t make it.” Peter grinned. “I usually work morning shifts. Well sort of morning shifts. It’s usually from 3-7 then again in the afternoon.”

Tony kept that in mind. It would be useful soon. Peter went on with telling Tony about his hobbies and the movies that he liked. Tony also managed to get his age (18 and legal). Not only that, Peter seemed genuinely interested in what Tony had to say when he finally coaxed Tony into talking about himself (though it wasn’t that hard to do). Tony of course, just started talking about engineering. That was his first love after all, before he started his business. He wouldn’t talk about business to just about anyone, even Peter. Tony was mostly sure that Peter would be bored when he did (most people just had a blank look on their face when Tony prattled off about it. He usually used it to gauge a person’s personality, so far only a few people like Bruce and Dr. Cho were the only ones that he garnered a good response from. Now Peter was added onto the list. He hung onto Tony’s every word. He even gave his own insights. Peter was extremely smart. Tony was sure Peter would make it into MIT without even trying. Peter just blushed and mumbled a shy little thank you to Tony.

Unfortunately, Tony had to go when Happy and Natasha arrived. Tony got up from his seat, pointing his thumb to the kitchen so Nat could get the man. She knew the drill. She was the best at getting information out of someone. She gave Peter a short nod before leaving the bookstore.

Happy took Tony’s clothes. Tony turned to Peter.

“Got to go now, sweetheart. It was nice meeting you.” Tony gave Peter one of his most charming smiles though the boy didn’t smile back.

Peter looked up at Tony. “Take...take care of yourself. It was nice meeting you too mr. Stark,” he said.

He couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. Maybe he wanted more time with Tony. He wouldn’t admit that though. He sounded like a kid with a crush and Tony was a busy man, not to mention he was still wounded.

Tony tipped Peter’s chin up gently, leaning in. “I’ll see you again, sweetheart.” He looked at Peter’s honey brown eyes.

Peter’s face flushed a pretty pink. No one’s ever been this close to him before. He could only manage to nod. That seemed enough for Tony. He left after winking at Peter again.

“We’ll take care of all the damage here. You should close up shop and go home for the night kid, Happy will take you home. I’ll ride with Nat.”

Happy rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

  
The bookstore was closed for an entire day. Peter thought that the owner would be angry at him for the damage he caused and fire him but instead, the call he received was entirely different. The owner thanked Peter for helping the bookstore so much. Peter didn’t understand at first but when he returned for his morning shift with MJ and Ned, the shop was decked with new furniture and equipment. Their jaws dropped to the floor. At the counter sat a beautiful bouquet of red and yellow roses with a small card on it.

‘Thank you for the help, sweetheart.  
-T. S.’

Peter’s entire face flushed red at the card. He was over the moon about it. Ned and MJ didn’t stop teasing him about it. Although both were worried that Tony Stark would be a bad influence on Peter.

Everyday for the entire week, new gifts would arrive at the bookstore during Peter’s shifts. The flowers never stopped, they were either coupled with imported chocolates or treats, lego sets, a brand new phone, other luxurious gifts even soft bears that Peter adored. One thing Peter wished though is that, he had contact with Tony. He couldn’t just go chasing him around. It was dangerous to do so and Peter wasn’t sure if the gifts meant that Tony was interested in him or if it was just a Tony Stark thing to do. He hoped it wasn’t the latter.

During the weekend, as Peter lounged in his room while hugging his bear from Tony, he made his decision. He would wait for Tony or maybe even just his delivery man. He wanted to see or at least hear from Tony again.

 


End file.
